


Mini Fics I wrote for Voltron

by ArsenicSpicedTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicSpicedTea/pseuds/ArsenicSpicedTea
Summary: Small mini pieces that I have written for Klance and other ships that I will keep adding to haha
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Mini Fics I wrote for Voltron

Purple is a colour I want to be. Its not primary or in your face. Its neutral and its full of emotion. Its what I see when I look out to the farthest reaches of the solar system, even when its dark and without light, I see purple.

Its not as if I am actively looking out for it. I just seem to always catch my eye on the purple of the world. The ends of laces. A dull light. A small smudge on a bench. Its as if my mind as zeroed in and can only focus on purple. Its incredibly distracting.

Back on earth I mainly noticed red. It was in the lights that flared for training or cheeks after an argument. It wasn't a major obsession. More of an observation. Something that I just kept running into, but could often ignore.

Purple screamed. Purple rang out. Purple kept you up at night and dazed through morning. Purple was not an obsession or an argument to be won. It was encompassing and relentless and washed over you like a message you've been waiting your whole life to hear. Purple often glanced back and smiled filling your mind with a fluttery feeling as if butterflies were released under your skin and needed to bloom. But it was also stubborn. It was rash and often needed to be held.

I wanted nothing more to live within purple. Not to be caught up in the clutter and the chaos of the rampent colours that tried to break their way in to destroy what purple meant.

For now it was glances over shoulders and smiles when no one was looking. It was the late night comfort and the morning support. I notice it in your eyes every time you look my way and thats enough to keep me going. To fill me with hope. Someday there will be peace. There will be red and there will be blue and together we will be purple.


End file.
